Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{4q + 4}{7q} \div 8$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{4q + 4}{7q} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(4q + 4) \times 1} {(7q) \times 8}$ $r = \dfrac{4q + 4}{56q}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{q + 1}{14q}$